Discord's Adventure: The Journey Into Element Gems Z
by DiscordXChaos
Summary: This is the sequel to The Discord Letters. This is about what happened to Discord in the Universe of Element Gems Z. It has great fights, drama, romance, and laughs you'll never forget. Great now it sounds like I'm writing the back of the VHS to a Disney Classic. Anyway, enjoy!


Discord's Adventure- The Journey Into Element Gems Z

Preface:

Discord had been called in by Princess Celestia, to perform a special mission she had assigned him. Discord was to help her alternate-reality self, Celestia San, in the world what Princess Celestia called "Element Gems Z" which this Celestia needed help in. The Discord in that world, The Prince of All Draconequus, was becoming evil again after defeatingMajin Pinkie and stopping the universe from certain destruction. An unknown force had caused Prince Discord to go bad. So Discord was charged with the task to stop Prince Discord and his evil ways before Celestia San was destroyed. With one snap of his fingers, he teleported himself to the universe of "Element Gems Z"

 **I**

On this world I was at, there were many moons, a pink sky, chocolate colored grass, seal brown trees with aramith pink leaves, and a chocolate milk waterfall with rivers flowing from it.7 It looked like a Draconequus built this world, but the ponies were ruling it. How odd. I would like to meet this Draconequus who designed this world, it looked so splendid. There I saw two warriors duking it out. They were two of the strongest warriors in this universe, Celestia San and Prince Discord, who were in a duel to the death. Prince Discord had a "S" symbol on his forehead. From this I knew this meant trouble, trouble those _ponies_ should have got rid of. Now he's back and the universe may be doomed. I must stop this evil villain. I am the only one who can stop this villain because I'm the only one who has the power to beat this evil creature.

I called out to them, knowing I probably wouldn't get a response "Hey you two! I need to talk to the Draconequus Prince Discord!"

The Draconequus was in a blue spandex outfit, armor with gold colored shoulder straps linked like tablets on golden armored chest plates, white chest and gold ab plates. I did not have hair, but this draconequus had blood red spiky hair pointing straight up. I thought it would be black originally, since I had been to the universe of Dragon Ball Z and _this_ Discord was based on the character in that show "Vegeta". He did not turn around immediately. Then noticing me mentioning his name, he turned around and stared at me like he thought "Why does he look like me and why does he want to talk to me?!"

Prince Discord shouted at me "We _are_ in the middle of a fight! What do you want!?"

"Well… I need to talk to you alone!" I suggested.

"Ok… why!?" Prince Discord asked me.

"Just come down here!" I exclaimed.

"Fine! But don't order the Prince of _All_ Draconequus around again!" The Draconequus flew down to where I was at.

"Now, what is making you try and kill Celestia San?" I questioned the Prince of All Draconequus.

"Um… Ok I'll tell you… just make sure you don't tell that Pathetic Princess Pony over there." He conceded.

"Nice alliteration!"I complimented.

"Thanks. Ok here's what happened. I was training in the gravity chamber when a dark voice came into my head.

He said 'You _want_ to beat that dreaded Celestia San right!?'

I replied 'Yes, but why do you care!?'

He countered with ' I need you to… help me in my plan to return from the Dark World. All I need is your energy to give me enough power to make it through back to my world! Will you do it?'

I hesitated 'Uh… alright. _But,_ you promise you _can_ help me beat that dreaded Celestia San?'

He sneered evilly "Yes, I will! Good luck! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!' Then his cackle echoed through the room as his voice left it."

"The next thing that happened was I felt a surge of power quite unlike anything I had felt before, and this blood red spiky hair and aura appeared after a blast of energy lit me up. Also, this 'S' appeared on my forehead, I wasn't sure why, but I have this power. Then I went to find Celestia San to bring her to this planet the Elder Ponies said was fine we could fight on, because they could restore it. That's where we're at now."

I pondered for a bit. So this villain _was_ planning to come back from the Dark World. Only one such villain was trapped in the Dark World under Princess Celestia's rule. "Ok, I know how to deal with this, 'villain' who is trying to make it back from the Dark World. You just have to trust me." I whispered the plan to Prince Discord and he went and told Celestia San. She looked like she was ok with that.

I forgot to mention how odd Celestia looked as she did in this universe. Sorry! She had a orange outfit on, with blue armbands, a dark blue undershirt, with her cutie mark being a odd Z with two black boxes crossing the middle of it in a thick lined black circle. Her mane looked like she had got up the morning and put hairspray on it. It was spiky in all directions, but was a light green, which was odd for Celestia, it should be rainbow colored. Although back when I was best friends with her it was pink, so in this world it would _kind of_ make sense. It probably meant her mane was also black normally like Prince Discord's. The get up looked extremely different, but I wouldn't want to imagine what Lu-Lu (Princess Luna) looked like in this world. I imagined her in a black spandex outfit like Prince Discord's blue one. Ugh, getting that image out of my head! I wouldn't want Fluttershy to know I was thinking that.

 **II**

Prince Discord and Celestia San powered up, their blood red and light green auras lighting up the sky. After this, a black hole, with harlequin green outlines, appeared in the sky. The mastermind of this whole plan appeared, a pony with dark grey skin. He was clad in silver armor with a "chest plate" on his neck and front torso area and hoof guards or arm guards on all four of his hooves. On his back was a red king's coat with white fluffy trimming and dark grey dots in the middle of it. He had a red horn with a slight dark grey tint at the bottom of it and a light grey crown with two spikes on each of its sides. In the top middle of his crown there was a silver circle and two red horns on the side of it. His face was menacing, with fangs, lime green irises and red pupils with dark red dots in the middle of them and purple "fog" coming off of them, dark cross eyebrows, black sideburns, and his upper muzzle covered in a black mane as well. His mane was black and wavy like his tail. The evil creature departed from the black hole and it disappeared the instant it was created. He cracked up in laughter, which was normal since he was enjoying the fact he had been freed from his prison in the Dark World.

The deep and evil voice spoke and shook the World of the Elder Ponies "Ha-ha-ha! Thank you _so_ much for bringing me back! I do have to congratulate you, Prince Discord, for doing this! Although, it doesn't look like you managed to defeat Celestia San. Wait…" He turned to look at me. "YOU! You stopped him from destroying one of the things preventing me from taking over this universe! Celestia San! Arrrrgh!" He screamed, his thundering voice causing an earthquake beneath us. A lime green aura exploded around him. "You _can't_ destroy me! I am _King_ Sombra, _King_ of the Crystal Empire!"

I retorted "You mean _previous_ King of the Crystal Empire!"

"Oh! So that's how it is! I'll just destroy this universe and rebuild it from the bottom up!" King Sombra declared.

"Ha-ha! You couldn't even do that _even_ if you tried! I don't need help from my father, King Disconcert a _real king_ , to defeat you!" Prince Discord snarled.

"You can't defeat me! Not without your power that _I_ gave you!" King Sombra shot a purple beam from his horn at Prince Discord. It erupted as soon as it hit the Prince of All Draconequus into a giant purple explosion. The smoke dissipated and the "S" on his forehead disappeared. His hair was a regular black color and the blood red aura around him departed from him.

"NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!" Prince Discord howled. A pink and chocolate colored aura set off around him. His hair was starting to become the same color, pink with chocolate colored highlights. Then the pink and chocolate colored aura ruptured and a bright light blew up around him. He finished his "tantrum session" and the pink and chocolate colored aura was flowing around him and his hair was the same color, pink with chocolate highlights. "YOU WILL NEVER MESS WITH THE PRINCE OF ALL DRACONEQUUS AGAIN LOW-CLASS WARRIOR!" Prince Discord hollered.

"Oh! So you want to fight!? Bring it on!" King Sombra confirmed.

"Yeah! Let's go you freak!" Prince Discord responded with.

A record scratched. That was me, I had shades on and was pretending to make a beat "What! I just wanted to say, with all seriousness-" I made the DJ station and sunglasses disappear "That if you two do need me to fight with you against that maniac, let me know!"

"Oh no! You do not talk to the King of the Crystal Emp-" King Sombra began.

"You mean previous King of the Crystal Empire." I cut him short.

"Whatever! Stay out of this you Dreaded Dull Draconequus!" King Sombra shouted.

"Nice alliteration." I noticed.

"Thank you- wait I don't need flattery from the likes of you! Let me fight _this_ Draconequus and I'll come for you next!" King Sombra echoed.

"Alright, alright. Just don't kill each other… I don't want to clean up the mess." I reacted rather harshly that time, but the evil king deserved it. He had toyed with my other self and for that he deserves to be destroyed.

"Another thing, Celestia San! Don't interfere! I want to destroy this freak by myself!" Prince Discord cried.

"Yes, yes, I will stay out of this." She went back to normal form, with black hair.

The battle ensued. Prince Discord was throwing punches and King Sombra was blocking. Several times the warriors went into clashes, where giant circular waves erupted every time they hit. The fighting continued until Prince Discord shot a pink beam with chocolate colored highlights at King Sombra and he took it. The cruel creature hit the ground hard. Then he got up and shook off the dust after the explosion hit him.

Apparently, what it looked like to me, King Sombra could take a ton of hits because he had absorbed so much energy from Prince Discord and Celestia San's fight earlier and when they summoned him. I am still trying to think of how to beat this creep. One: King Sombra needs the evil energy powering him drained out of him. Two: I need to figure out how to keep the Demon King Pony distracted so I could drain his energy. Three: we need to find a way to end him after that, whether it be send him back to the Dark World or destroy him so he cannot come back again. Whatever it was, we needed to figure it now.

 **III**

I snapped my fingers and teleported to where Celestia San was, sitting under a tree a safe distance from the action. "Hey, um..." I tried to figure out what to say to this pony, who I had known a while in my universe but not in this one. "Um- are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you… I assume you are Prince Discord, but from another universe, correct?" She asked me.

"Yes, that is true. You are much smarter than I thought you'd- I mean you are pretty smart my dea- I mean- Celestia San." I nervously replied.

"Are _you_ okay? You seem kind of… different right now- although you are _different_ from our Discord in this universe." Celestia San pointed out.

"Yeah-yeah- of course I am. It's just... " I rubbed my head "I've never had this deep of a conversation with the Celestia from my world. Where I come from, she's a Princess in charge of ruling the land known as Equestria and she's always busy. I never get to just talk with her like this."

"Oh… that's ok… maybe you can talk to her sometime, just set up some time she can get together with you." Celestia advised.

"Thanks… you are the smartest and most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on, Celestia San- Oh I mean… I don't know where that came from." I admitted timidly.

"It's ok… I know that's probably how you feel about your Celestia in your universe. Your heart is saying somepony else is the one you love, but you desire that Celestia to be your best friend again. Did something happen?" She inquired.

"Yeah… I made some stupid decisions to ruin some get togethers, parties, and then banquets. Then she told me to leave and I hid back in my cave where I cried the whole night. I use to be in love with her, but the way she treated me, I didn't think we'd even be friends again." I cried, tears down my face and trying to stop.

"Oh there there, its ok.." Celestia San put a hoof on my shoulder. "It's ok… you'll be best friends with her again… I know it. I bet there's kindness for you in her heart, just make an effort to find it and I know you can be best friends with her again. Alright?" She recommended.

"Thanks…" I sniffed, and made tissues appear with a snap of my fingers, cleaning up the mess my face was making. I, shyly, put my eagle claw around her shoulder.

"You know, we should probably check out the fight." Celestia San directed.

"You're right." Both of us took our eagle claw and hoof off each other's shoulders.

 **IV**

King Sombra just pounded Prince Discord into the ground, creating a giant crater. It looked like Prince Discord wasn't going to be able to win this fight. Despite the fact Prince Discord had asked Celestia San and I to stay out of this fight, I should intervene. King Sombra was about to deal the finishing blow, a black energy blast shot at Prince Discord, when I turned to Celestia San and she nodded. We both blocked the way to get to Prince Discord, so the blast wouldn't hit him.

"You two are defending this Weak Willed Warrior!?" King Sombra shouted.

"Nice-" I started.

"I DONT CARE ABOUT ALLERATIONS!Just get out of my way so I can destroy this pathetic excuse for a Prince of All Draconequus!"King Sombra yelled.

"No, we won't, because we won't let you destroy this Draconequus who has proven himself many times he is on the good side. He doesn't need to have an end like this!"Celestia San shouted.

"So we will stop you now!"I cried.

Celestia San shot a light green blast at King Sombra, and I shot a red blast with black outlines at the Devilish Demon Dynast. (Oooh, another good alliteration). When we did this, King Sombra countered with his own blast, a black blast with lime green outlines. We struggled as we could to push his blast back, but without Prince Discord, our blasts may as well be nothing. Then, without notice, the beat up Draconequus stood up and was getting ready to fire his own blast.

"What-did-I tell you two- about- intervening in _my_ fight! I'll still help, but let me kill the next guy we fight!" Prince Discord retaliated.

"Alright-just-help us!" Celestia San struggled to say.

"Got it!" Prince Discord responded.

He fired his own pink blast to counter King Sombra's. King Sombra struggled to push our blasts back, to no avail. They pushed his blast back and enveloped the evil king in a bright aura which vaporised him. We all fell down on the ground, exhausted from fighting the evil king. I hoped he would _never_ come back, because I _do not_ want to deal with him. That's probably what Prince Discord and Celestia San were thinking as well. I got up, out of the crater, and helped Celestia San out. Prince Discord just made his way out, refusing my hand to help him.

"Urgh! I hated that beast… I just hope he never comes back, or else I'd have to do more work taking him out! That fight was enough for the Prince of All Draconequus now."Prince Discord clarified.

"Yes… I don't want to see his ugly face again either." Celestia San stated.

"Now… I better go before Celestia wonders where I've been." Then I tried to snap my fingers to leave, but my magic was drained from the blast I had shot earlier, so they were just sending small sparks everywhere. "Well… I guess I'm stuck here till I recharge my energy. It may take a month. Is that ok if I stay with you, Celestia San?" I asked.

"Yeah, but just don't… don't be a bother ok… Luna Kun won't be happy with it, but she'll get over it. I've started to take a liking to you, Discord." Celestia San complied, blushing.

"Sure… whatever, I'm leaving." Prince Discord snapped his fingers, and he disappeared probably back to his father at the new Planet Dracon.

"So, where _do_ you live?" I requested.

"Let's just go… put your hand on my shoulder and we'll go there. I can directly transmit anywhere I want. I call it 'Direct Transmittal' " (Please do not take what Celestia San said out of context. Not what I meant- DiscordXChaos).

I put my bear paw on her shoulder "Ok… let's go. I trust you."

"Alright here we go." Celestia San and I disappeared in a flash and then reappeared at a mountain range with a lone mansion on it.

 **V**

The mansion on the hill sat on a incline, where only that spot on the mountain side was a normally flat ledge. It was topped with a large spire that was gold and purple striped. The whole mansion was dark, light, and normal shades of purple. Each floor, which there were three, had balconies spanning the whole outside of each floor. The arches were golden spanning the whole length of the balcony railings, which were also golden. The walls were light purple, the roof of the balcony was a dark purple. The windows were gold outlined with purple tint on each floor. There were stairs on the west side of the large estate on the second and third balconies. The bottom floor on the outside had a light purple stairway with golden railing going up to the giant golden double doors with purple outlining. The bottom was a dark purple stone, which was the foundation of this massive mansion. A concert pathway went from the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the main door around to behind the mansion.

I was completely wowed. I wondered how Celestia San and Luna Kun got enough money to fund this Huge Homely House (I need to stop making such good alliterations) Celestia San must have a good job and all, and Luna Kun must as well. Celestia San and I walked up the stairs to the front door. Luna Kun was there at the door and opened it, like she knew that Celestia San was coming.

She had a long spiky black mane down her back and an black spandex outfit on with a armor plating similar to Prince Discord's except it was black with golden ab plates.

The inside of the house was just as amazing as the outside. There was a fireplace to the left, with the stuffed head of a Manticore above it. The stone was of a bright white stone. The wood below the Manticore head mounted as a shelf was a purple wood, it was odd, since I never knew where you could obtain something like that, unless it was painted. I knew that. Anyway, there were three three seating couches that were a dark purple with a large white wooden table in the middle of them, and a statue of a cowboy pony, I assumed was Braeburn in this universe. The roof of the establishment was adorned with purple wooden beams in a triangular-like pattern. To the right was a dinner table with ten chairs on each side and two at each ends with golden chandeliers above the long table. To the left, there was an entertainment system made of nice violet wood. In it was a nice flat-screen tv that was a fifty inch. A Xbox One and PS4 were below the tv on the bottom shelf. Video games were in the glass doored cabinet on shelves. Xbox One games were on the top shelf, PS4 on the middle shelf, and movies below that. There was four dark purple armchairs in front of the tv. Now I _knew_ something was up. There was no way, Celestia San and Luna Kun had enough money. I know… I know that these two ponies, who train all day, would have money for this mansion.

I picked Celestia San's brains (Not literally, metaphorically, just asking her a question) "So… where did you two get this much money to build this mansion?"

"We kind of- we didn't get the money. Filithy Rich, who in this universe is a boxing champion, who also is 'filithy rich'. He built us this mansion and gave us three million, five hundred thousand bits(3,500,000 for those bad with numbers just like me- DiscordXChaos) for destroying Majin Pinkie." Celestia San revealed.

"It was mighty kind of him to do such a thing, even if Prince Discord refused. He said that his father and mother had way more than enough money than what Filithy Rich was going to give them." Luna Kun illustrated.

My jaw dropped "Wow!" My jaw went back to its proper place. "That is crazy! That's a lot of bits! I don't know what to say… that man must be really nice to do that for you."

"Sister, can I show him to his room?" Luna Kun requested.

"Yes Sister, go ahead. I will be down here watching some Pony News Network." Celestia San acknowledged.

"Come this way, Discord is it? You look a lot like Prince Discord." She pointed for me to follow her up the stairs right of and just behind the Entertainment Center. I followed her up to where there was a hallway with three doors on each side.

Luna Kun continued "The bathroom is the first door on the right and left, one for each two rooms on this floor. Your room is the second door on the right. The other rooms are also guest rooms. Not many ponies come here, so when they do, we have enough room. There are two rooms on the top floor, one for Celestia San and one for myself. Don't ever go in those rooms, ok?" She ruled.

"Anything for you Lu-" I began.

"What?" She quizzed.

"Oh I mean- as you wish Luna Kun." I corrected myself. Eariler I almost called her Lu-Lu, I didn't want to upset one of my hosts. So I continued on and went into my room, but not before thanking Luna Kun for the tour "I appreciate the kindness you have shown me just now Luna Kun."

"I-" She blushed "No problem." Luna attuned her focus back on going to her room. up the stairs we had taken to get to this floor.

She was kind of cute. No-no-no! I can't think that! Fluttershy won't like that I'm not thinking of her. You know what? I should write her… I can send interdimensional messages and I'm sure with the Element of Kindness's help she could receive them. Now was the time to start! Oh yes! The room, I need to tell you what _it_ looked like. Ok…program booting up… ha-ha just kidding… here you go.

The room had a desk on the right wall with a lamp next to it, a desk chair accompanying it. The bed had a white blanket over a bed with a purple sheet. There were two nice cream-colored pillows on the bed against the wall with one purple one in front of them and in between the two. The view out the window and onto the balcony was just superb. You could see almost the whole mountain range and valleys beneath the house. There were even some small cities in the distance. Snow was on the peaks of the mountains in the far background. There were trees dotting the whole landscape of this immense forest. Some even had a ton of snow on their leaves.

Alright, I better get to writing the first letter. I told her I had missed her so much. It's been forever since we met face to face, so I wanted to know how much I cared for her because she wasn't with me. I don't know how she'll take it, but I hope her response will be that she will take it quite well. I'll wait till next week to get an answer, she might be busy with her "Kindness Kingdom"after all. I snapped my fingers and the letter disappeared in a poof of white smoke. Later, I was very worn out from our battle with King Sombra, I decided to take a quick nap. Unfortunately, it wasn't a nap. I woke up the next morning… oops… guess I must have been more tired than I thought. Draconequus could sleep days at a time, but I guess I slept way too many hours over my quota this time.

 **VI**

The following week I got a message from Fluttershy. She told me I was her friend, and she doesn't love me yet. What's to be expected? I _am_ a hideous beast after all… who would love someone like me? At least I have _a_ friend. She even said she wants to have a "Cotton Candy and Chocolate Milk Party hosted by Pinkie Pie" when I get back! That would be awesome! Although, I'm sure how long it's going to be till I get my strength up. Today I did watch some Dragon Ball Z with Celestia San and Luna Kun. They were amazed how similar _and_ different their worlds were from each other. Celestia kind of freaked out when Goku got shot through the chest with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, but who wouldn't? That was kind of scary, seeing someone die like that. I wish I could go change that, but the fans would be kind of mad at me after that. Well maybe I don't tell anyone. Nevermind. I'm going to write another letter.

This time I told her that I am fine if we are just friends. It doesn't matter if we are lovers, as long as I have _a_ friend, I was fine with that. Even if I did accidently add that my love was overwhelming for her… oh well. I hope my letter is satisfactory. Sorry I won't write much in this journal for the next couple weeks since I don't do much with Celestia San and Luna Kun here at the house. Hopefully someone pretty cool comes in soon. I heard there was a good Majin Pinkie that lived with Filthy Rich. I hope they come over soon. I want to meet her.

 **VII**

I was right! Filithy Rich and Majin Pinkie _did_ come over! I'm happy. It was a lot of fun to see a character who was so much like Pinkie Pie from my universe. She also loved sweets and candies as much as My Little Pinkie did. Oh… oops… I didn't mean that like I _love_ love Pinkie. I just _love_ Pinkie like I would love my own daughter. Which reminds me, I had a daughter.. something happened between us a while ago. I met the King of the Blood Kingdom. His name was Satan. He is still kind of upset with me for the way I treat his daughter. I think he hates me. Anyhow, my daughter, Dolly Queen, is his genetic clone. I miss her so much. I haven't talked to her in weeks and I don't know how she's doing. I just hope I can get to talk to her soon. Majin Pinkie reminds me of Pinkie Pie, who I think is like my daughter, who reminds me of Dolly Queen. There's a very detailed explanation of what I wrote just now.

Now I need to write my weekly letter to Fluttershy. That's write… I mean oops… that's right! I got a message last week, but it's been two weeks since then and I haven't heard from Fluttershy. That message was again telling me we should still be friends and not lovers. Fluttershy also told me that I need to prove to her that I can love her. by treating her like a friend. I don't know just yet how to do that. I want to figure it out.

Usually I'll write between Monday and Wednesday and she responds between Thursday and Saturday, but's it now two weeks from Thursday and she still hasn't responded. I'll send her another letter asking what happened. I wanted to know why she hasn't responded to me. I asked her if there was anything going on in our relationship she didn't want to talk about and if it was anything I did. I hope I get a response.

 **VIII**

Got a letter from Fluttershy. She said the animals in her Kindness Kingdom are fighting over territories in her forest land. She is trying to return peace to the land. Fluttershy told me that nothing happened to deter our relationship. I was glad she was happy that I said I was willing to whatever it takes for her, but she isn't ready for a steady relationship yet. This is where I pull out the big guns. I'll tell her exactly how I feel about her and why I feel that way. What I wrote was that I was clearly moving this relationship too fast and why I love her so much. The fact she puts me in her love stare, or she's beautiful, or that she's so kind to me? I don't exactly know the right reason, maybe it's all of those. I let her know that my heart was telling me that I should love her. I hope my exact details in my writing about my letters doesn't bore you. (I'm kind of running out of ideas for story. I've been writing all day. [DiscordXChaos]) Let's see what she says.

 **IX**

My strength and magic has finally returned. I'm going to go home the moment I finish this letter. At the end of the week, I'm leaving. I know, it's been fun staying with alternate-reality Celestia and Luna, but I must go. I sent that letter and the next day I got a letter from Fluttershy. She was saying that she also loved me in her heart as well. Her love for me has finally blossomed! I'm so happy! She also doesn't know what that means just yet, but she told me she'll love me no matter what! I should have a Going Away Party _and_ a Fluttershy Actually Loves Me Party at the same time hosted by Majin Pinkie! Let's see.

That Friday we had the combined parties. Every pony came! Krillin, Android 18, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, I mean every pony in this ponied version of Dragon Ball Z came. I thought Android 18, who turned out to be Fluttershy, was absolutely adorable in her blue jacket and black undershirt with black spandex and her short oddly blonde colored hair. I almost wanted to tell her how much I loved her, but _my_ Fluttershy would get upset over that. We continued the party, even though I wished that Fluttershy could be at least my friend. We talked for a bit. She had said that the Twilight Sparkle from this universe was Dr. Sparkle, an evil scientist who had created Androids Dashie, AppleJacks, Mc Big Mac, and Flutter-not-shy . The party was pretty fun! I had a great time eating and talking (not at the same time, that would be too much of a mouthful). I knew I had to leave the next day, but not without having a dance off with Majin Pinkie and a Boxing Match with Mr. Rich. The next day I said goodbye to Celestia San and Luna Kun and snapped my fingers and this time I left in a smoky cloud.

 **X**

This is the Epilogue done by yours truly, Discord the Master of Chaos. Moving on! When I got back, I guess everypony knew I was coming back Saturday, because Pinkie Pie and the others had thrown me a welcome back party. Fluttershy was there and I was happy to see she had the gown that I had made for her when she was at the ceremony to be inducted into being the Princess of Kindness over the Kindness Kingdom. She had a golden brown on her head with the Element of Kindness on it. She now had a horn on her head, and her mane was tied back all nice. The dress was blue and light blue. Above the front hooves there were blue circles with three seed-like shapes in the middle. Her light blue portion of the dress covered her front hooves and below the first layer of the dress in the back. The top torso portion was light blue. I was almost moved to kiss her there, but I wasn't sure how everyone would take it, not without me changing first. I excused myself outside, we were at Princess Fluttershy's castle, outside and changed into my tux. I didn't forget the rose on the suitcoat as well. I came back in to the castle courtyard, still not adequately dressed as well as Fluttershy, but I still continued. This next part I'll let you in on what happened.

I asked Fluttershy "Would- would…" I said nervously.

"Yes?" Fluttershy replied.

"Would you like to dance with me Fluttershy?" I got out before I left in a shy and angry fit for not asking her.

"Yes Discord, now I know that I love you and you love me and it will be genuine." She answered.

"Yes! Yes! I mean- Shall I take your hooves?" I fixed what I was going to say.

"Yes.. let us dance."

And so we had the best time of our lives. The maestro ordered the band to play my favorite tune "Beauty and the Beast", which coincidentally, was the song I wanted to play when we danced as well. I think Fluttershy knew what I was thinking, or she was just in tune with how I felt. Whatever it was, I knew our love spread far and wide. It would never end, it was eternal. Dancing there with the most beautiful pony in _all_ of Equestria, I knew that this was where I was meant to be. Not in Chaosville with nothing to do. With my love, Fluttershy. So we all- no no no, we are not ending it that sappy- we all lived with harmony and peace and chaos ceased to exist because of the love I had for Fluttershy which cut my evil instincts out of the picture. Oh right! The next day I met with Princess Celestia and told her of the encounter I had with Celestia San and the Princess agreed we should be best friends again. That's how I wanted to be with her. Not enemies, but friends. I did, after all, defeat Tirek. Anywho, now everypony was at peace and Princess Celestia agreed to let me stay with Princess Fluttershy at her castle in the Kindness Kingdom.


End file.
